


Reminds Me of You

by sotheygo



Series: Bellarke Song Drabbles [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotheygo/pseuds/sotheygo
Summary: Everything I doReminds me of you-Sam Smith





	

**Author's Note:**

> set after 2.14

**i. the flowers**

Clarke always had a distinct scent on her, different from the rest of camp. She took comfort in cleanliness, so she always managed to have a bath at least twice a week. Her hair was always shiny and her face somehow clean amid the mess of the world.

Because of the fact that she rinsed off every so often, she always smelled nice. Mostly like the flowers that were near the lake. The vibrant purple and pink flowers scattered across the clearing in the forest.

So when Bellamy was on a hunting trip and noticed the flowers, he picked one, smelled it, and thought of his Princess.

**ii. the sun**

The Princess was partly named because of the color of her hair. With that beautiful blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, it was hard not to immediately think of the name. And the sun.

The brightness of the sun easily resembled Clarke’s hair; and her shining personality. The way she cared about people was different from how everyone else was. They were criminals, and they all acted like it. Except her.

Every day the sun shined, he thought of his Princess.

**iii. the moon**

Although Clarke was the sun’s daughter, she was also the moon’s. Clarke had two sides to her, the caring and empathetic, and the dark and dangerous. It was like the two sides of the moon.

The dangerous side of Clarke was the one Bellamy always had fun with. Although he loved the sensitive side of her most, the bold Clarke was unpredictable and daring. She was a different creature when she had to be.

But the moon also disappears, just like how Clarke did. Whenever that happened, he thought of his Princess.

**iv. the waterfall**

The water flowed freely from the waterfall. Clarke had spent many leisure afternoons sitting there, sketching. Only a handful of times did she ever go into the water. She wanted to capture the beauty of it, and never experience it herself. So Bellamy forced her to go in.

He flung her onto his shoulder and dove straight in. She punched and kicked him when they came up for air, but at least she was smiling. And that was all that he cared about.

He never went to the waterfall unless he had to now, which wasn’t very often. He hated thinking of her. But somehow, he was always reminded of his Princess somehow.


End file.
